monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Misty Peaks
The '''Misty Peaks(渓流) is an area first seen in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. From atop the highlands where base camp is set up, a splendid view of the mountains can be seen. Across the valley flows a beautiful mountain stream. It is a rich green ecosystem with an abundance of resources and a wide variety of plants and animals. Kelbi are seen at night and Gargwa are known to gather in the wetlands looking for insects to feed on. Arzuros can also be seen in the area hunting fish and eating honey. Nargacuga hunt for prey as stealthy predators no differently than in the Great Forest. In one area there appears to be the ruins of either a Base Camp or a small village. The apex predator of the Misty Peaks is Zinogre, a powerful Fanged Wyvern that once was a rare sighting in the area. You could also find the nomadic Deviljho wandering around here, preying on Gargwa and other monsters in this area. Due to its increased appearance in the Misty Peaks the guild has put a ban on the land as a major hunting zone. In Area 3, there is a Secret Area, containing a single mining point. Common Resources Bait *Stone *Worm Bamboo *Ivy *Super Sprout Bone *Armor Sphere+ *Balmstone Chunk *Balmstone Piece *Bone *Earth Crystal *Monster Bone S *Mystery Bone *Shining Charm *Unknown Skull Bug *Bitterbug *Carpenterbug *Divine Rhino *Flashbug *Godbug *Insect Husk *King Scarab *Mega Fishing Fly *Royal Rhino *Thunderbug Dung *Dung *Monster Bone S *Nulberry Fish *Goldenfish *Pin Tuna *Popfish *Silverfish *Small Goldenfish *Sushifish *Whetfish *Silverfish Fruit *Bomberry *Huskberry *Needleberry *Nulberry *Paintberry *Scatternut Honey *Honey *Royal Honey House *Paintball *Ration *Throwing Knife Mushroom *Blue Mushroom *Choice Mushroom *Dragon Toadstool *Exciteshroom *Great Shroom *Nitroshroom *Parashroom *Toadstool *Unique Mushroom Ore *Adv Armor Sphere *Armor Sphere *Armor Sphere+ *Balmstone Chunk *Balmstone Piece *Carbalite Ore *Dragonite Ore *Earth Crystal *Iron Ore *Lightcrystal *Machalite Ore *Mystery Charm *Shining Charm *Stone *Whetstone Plant *Antidote Herb *Felvine *Fire Herb *Herb *Ivy *Sap Plant *Sleep Herb Spider Web (area 3) *Insect Husk *Mega Fishing Fly *Spider Web Stone *Earth Crystal *Stone *Whetstone Veggie Elder Location: Basecamp Notes *If a quest is accepted, most boss monsters start at Areas 5 and 6. However, a few boss monsters, like the Rathian, start at Area 8. *This is the only habitat where Deviljho cannot be encountered in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. However, Deviljho is later found here in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate . *Misty Peaks is only playable during High and G-Rank quests in MH3U. *There's a shortcut from Area 3 to 7 by jumping off the bridge. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, there is a glitch in area 3 that lets you fall down to the bottom of the map, where you will be stuck until you use a farcaster or abandon the quest. To do this glitch, climb up and down the ladder until you run out of stamina. Your character will fall part way through the step on the ground. Inch over to the edge of the step and climb up. Carefully run against the wall and you will jump down the side of the cliff and fall for a few seconds before landing at the bottom of this area, where you can wander around. This is similar to the Akantor cliff glitch in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and this glitch does no harm to your PSP. This glitch cannot be done in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Gallery file:MountainStream01.jpg file:MountainStream02.jpg file:MountainStream03.jpg file:MountainStream04.jpg file:MountainStream05.jpg File:Mountain_Stream.png MtStream.png|Mt.Stream Resource Map MH3U-Guild Card Background 004.jpg Misty Peaks Intro 400px Category:Areas Category:MH3U Database